A Diary Entry from my Hermione
by emzz.strange
Summary: “Any minute, she would die. Any time soon, she will go away from her life, from me. Any day, she would slowly lose her breath and shut her eyes permanently. I don’t want it to happen. I didn’t want any of it to happen.” – Draco Malfoy, DHr fic. Oneshot.


A Diary Entry from my Hermione 

Author: PaRTy-GiRL089

Summary: "Any minute, she would die. Any time soon, she will go away from her life, from me. Any day, she would slowly lose her breath and shut her eyes permanently. I don't want it to happen. I didn't want any of it to happen." – Draco Malfoy, D/Hr fic. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, well, if I did, it won't even be famous. JK Rowling rocks!

"Why don't you just leave me be Granger?"

"Geez Malfoy, I was just asking what's happening to you. What's your problem?"

There we were on our typical evening fights on how I was doing. It sucks! She ended up as Head Girl. And now, we have to share a common room together.

Why was she so concerned about me? I hated her, especially her friends, Weasel and Scar head. They were always there for her, always there to protect her from my insults. Actually, those were kind a bit old by now; insufferable know-it-all, filthy mud blood scum, bucked toothed, goody two shoes. Yeah, it was lame by now, now that we are all grown up. But me, I never got friends like hers. Crabbe and Goyle were just losers who follow me around and pretends to be my servants because they're scared of my family. Zabini has been friends with the Malfoys for generations, though Blaise and I aren't that close. Parkinson is just a slut that I'm never planning going to bed with. I didn't like them, the Golden Trio, because I was so envious of them, their popularity, their places in history, and most of all, their friendship with each other.

"Just leave me alone!" I shouted in anger and slammed the door, leaving her outside my room.

I heard footsteps going down the circular stairs. Then, I got curious and took a peek at her. She was crying hard. Few minutes later, she wiped her tears from her face. She went to the mini library beside the living room and took a book like pile of parchment and quills. She sat on one of the pillows that was on the floor and started writing something on the coffee table.

I closed the door and tried to get some sleep, but I couldn't get some sleep. I was thinking of her. What was she writing on that piece of book? Is it about our fight just now? Is it about me? Those questions were the thoughts in my mind that couldn't get me to sleep. Then suddenly, I felt that there was something a bit weird. It was like; I wanted to know what it said. I had to know what it said.

I found her sleeping on the coffee table, holding her quills and book. She looked so peaceful in her sleep. I took the book of her tight hands and took a good look at it. It was covered in green and had a silver label on the lower back of it. It said: "**My Diary, My Life 7… Hermione Jane Granger**". It was a bit weird. I mean it was all green. Of all the colors to choose, she chose green. I even saw her other books, 1 up to 6, but I didn't bother to read it. I opened it and looked at what she wrote in this book. Here is some of what I remember reading:

"_I suppose you already know who I am, no more of those silly introductions. You know, ever since I found out I had a sickness, I started feeling like writing things on paper so at least when I die, they'll still remember me through these books I wrote, just wish they would bother to read it…_"

"_You know, today, I just found that I made Head Girl. It was my dream to become Head Girl, ever since I read 'Hogwarts: A History'. It won't even matter who the Head Boy is, at least I could have the permission to find a spell to cure leukemia on the restricted section. You know, I'm not afraid to die, I'm just afraid of leaving my friends and family…_"

"_First day of school, really nice. We have a new teacher in DADA (we always have a new one every year) and we have new topics in muggle studies. I forgot to tell you, Malfoy is the Head Boy. I didn't have a doubt that he would be Head Boy. I mean, he was second to me in everything, except DADA, Harry is the one who is second to me. Well, that wasn't the point…_"

"_I'm now in the hospital wing. I just fainted yesterday because of the attack of my leukemia…_"

"_Malfoy looks really handsome today. But I shouldn't write that, he is the enemy. But in the other hand, I might as well try to be friendly with him…_"

"_I wonder what Malfoy is hiding. Why is he always such a brat? I think I'll do some observations…_" and others. They are too many to fit here. What caught my attention is that she has leukemia. I never knew that. And she doesn't even look like she has cancer. I just had to read her last entry, which says:

"_Dear Diary,_

_It's me again. Sorry if I haven't wrote to you lately. I just got busy with school and this whole observation thing with Malfoy. I just saw him receiving a letter this morning. It was wrapped in a black envelope and was delivered by a black crow. It was scary, really. I got to read it when he threw it away. It said that he would become a death eater once we graduate. I don't want that to happen. This is so unfair. Draco can't become a death eater. There is no way! But what can I do. It's his decision. I actually tried to talk to him just now, but the only I received a couple of shouts from him and a door slam. I promise to myself that I would try to take care of him and change him on the last days of my life, no matters what happens. _

_Sorry. I had to cough blood out of my throat. My nose is also bleeding. Well, enough of the yucky part. I have to tell you something. I think, well, I just think that I should try falling for Draco. Oh great, once someone reads this, I'm a total humiliation to my friends. I'm thinking of falling for the enemy. I just don't know what to do or who to tell._" It stopped there. I believe that's where she fell asleep.

I took the chance to look at her. She is very beautiful, if you look at her closely. I never knew someone as innocent and lovely as her would want anything to do with a very ignorant selfish mean guy like me. She is so kind. She wanted to love me for me to know what is life. But I already realized it once I took a look at her. I felt my heart beating so fast. It was like my hormones are starting to make me feel the one thing I thought I forgot to feel, love. With that single diary entry, I felt weird, I felt guilt, I felt sadness and happiness at the same time. I felt sadness because I know that what I did to her was wrong, and happiness, because I now have a chance to change everything. But at that moment, something happened that I think changed me.

"Malfoy… Help… Me… Please… Take me… to the… hospital… wing… Pl—" she said between coughs. Blood was running out of her nose. Her face was turning white, turning paler. She looked like she was running out of air. She started throwing up and coughing out blood. She was being attacked by her leukemia. And then, she fainted. I got terrified. I carried her and ran to the Hospital wing as quickly as possible.

I laid her on a bed. Her breathing wasn't normal anymore. She was put on a spell to make her feel a bit better. Dumbledore didn't expect this to happen to Hermione. He told me the whole story. They found out she had leukemia when we were in fourth year. He told me that she had treatments instead of studying. But after a month of treatments, she stopped corresponding to it. She wanted to have a normal life. She didn't want anyone acting strange around her, especially Scar Head, Weasel and me. He said that she didn't want me to stop on torturing her so hard. She said, at least, while I was tormenting her, she grows stronger and becomes greater on how to not let anyone know her case.

I took the liberty of sleeping with her at the hospital wing. Holding her hand, I felt tears run from her eyes down to her cheeks. She was so weak that couldn't open her eyes or move her hands away from mine. There, I felt my eyes teary. I started crying. I never cried before, not even when my father for not obeying his orders was beating me up. I don't know why I cried there, maybe because now that I felt this feeling, it's also now that the one making me feel this way will leave me alone. And I didn't want to that happen.

It's been three days since Hermione was attacked by a magical leukemia. I found out it was magical when Madam Pomfrey examined her sickness and why she was coughing out more blood than normal cancer on the blood. She started showing more bruises these past days. Every hour of the day slips by that Hermione still isn't waking; the more I was getting worried if she would ever wake up or not.

I was sitting on a chair beside her bed, holding her hand and watching her sleep. I always see tears from her closed eyes the moment I hold her hands. I hold her hands tighter when I see her cry. I can't take it. Any minute, she would die. Any time soon, she will go away from her life, from me. Any day, she would slowly lose her breath and shut her eyes permanently. I don't want it to happen. I didn't want any of it to happen.

"Draco, please don't cry. I'm not yet died." I heard a sweet yet weak voice from her pinkish lips.

"HERMIONE! You're awake!" I jumped out of my chair and held my hand on her cheek.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. Thanks for being here with me all the time." Her voice was getting weaker.

"Why didn't you tell me that you have--?" I was trying to ask worriedly.

"I can't tell you. And why should tell you?"

"At least I had a chance to become friends with you--"

"Why, because of my sickness?"

"No, not that." I sighed, "I just wanted a chance to be with you."

"You're just saying that because I'm dying." She turned her head away from me.

"No. I read your diary a few days ago and I read the part where you promised to take care of me and change me on the last days of your life. And believe me, you changed me. I don't know how or why but you did."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm already feeling this thing that you made me feel. I don't to let this go. I don't- I don't want to let you go." She turned to my face. Tears were forming on her eyes. She was crying again. She was staring at me. It was like she wanted to run away from me but at the same time, want to held me closer to her. A tear fell from her eyes. I tried to wipe it but she wiped it herself.

Then, I remembered something. I took out a book from my bag and gave it to Hermione.

"What is this?" She took it from my hand and looked at it. " A Walk to Remember. This is a muggle book, right? How come you have this?" she handed it back to me.

"Well, it so happened that the girl in this story is like you. Sweet, intelligent, kind and loving."

"She also has leukemia, doesn't she?"

"Yes. Yes, she does." I felt a bit lonely about her having this sickness.

"Well, would care to read it to me."

"Of course." I opened the book and started reading her the story. She always smiles at me when things get romantic and good. And when things go worse because of Jamie, the lead girl, having leukemia, she starts staring at the wall across her.

Just by the ending of the book, she fell asleep. I took my watch from my bag. 11:38, I should get some sleep but I can't leave her alone. I just lay my head on the bed and tried to sleep, and was successful on it.

"Draco? Draco? Wake up. It's 6 o' clock. We have to go now and get ready or will be late for breakfast." I heard a weak voice that woke me up.

"Hermione? Why are you up so early? Should you be going to class? I think you can't take it."

"I can take it. Don't worry about me. C'mon" she took my arm and led me to our common room. We got ready for breakfast and walked together at the entrance.

We went in the Great Hall together. But suddenly, Potter and Weasley got up from their seats, ran towards me and punched me straight on my face.

"What's your problem, Potter?" I asked him while wiping blood off my nose.

"You! You're the reason why Hermione's away from us. You're the reason why she was avoiding us." He shouted that caught the whole Great Hall's attention.

"He is not the reason! Why don't just accept the fact that I can't be friends with you anymore?"

"Why should I? Don't you understand? I love you, even if you don't love me back!" Potter was getting on my nerves. I couldn't take it.

"Well, if you love her, why don't you set her free!" I shouted at him.

"I would set her free to the man who is worthy for her!"

"Guess what, Potter? That would be me. I love her. Why don't you just let us happy?" I blurted at him, making all of the people around us gasped. But then suddenly, "Draco? I—" She fainted again.

"Hermione! Oh no. Hermione, please don't die. Don't leave me."

"What are you talking about?" Harry got confused and worried about.

"Hate to break it to you but Hermione has cancer. She's been suffering from it since we were in fourth year." I said to him hurriedly while carrying Hermione to the Hospital Wing.

Hermione was in danger. The doctor said that there is no way to revive her now, since she wasn't responding to treatments for a long time. Any time, she could die. And there was nothing that I can do. I couldn't do anything to revive her. It was hopeless. I couldn't risk her. I didn't want her to die.

"Hermione, why him?" I heard Potter and Hermione talking inside in the private room of the hospital.

"Because I saw that he needed me. He needed to know what life and love is. And while I was trying to do the process, I felt something. I felt it. But I was too late. Any day soon, I'll die—"

"Please don't talk like that. You'll survive."

"Harry, please. Don't act as if I don't know. I heard you talking with the doctor just now."

"Will he really make you happy?"

"Who? Draco? Yes, yes he will. I just wish I have enough time to do the things I dream of."

"Like what?" Potter's curiosity is one of the things I hate about him, until now.

"Getting married on the chapel where my mom and dad were married, to have a man I love to be at my side until I die."

"Well, whatever you dream of, I'll be here to support you, no matter what."

"I'm sure you will, Harry. I'm sure you will." She gave a friendly hug made him leave. He even warned me if I hurt her, he'd kill me. But I assured him that I wouldn't hurt her. I asked him if I could ask Hermione to marry me. He just smiled, tapped my back and nodded. I smiled and stretched my hand. He shook it. He even wished me good luck. I think I needed it.

I knocked on door and opened it. I smiled at her and gave her one of her favorite flowers. She thanked me and put it on the empty vase beside her bed. I took a small box from my pocket. I opened and took the ring out of it. I held her hand and placed the ring on her hand.

"Hermione, I- I know it's a bit rushed but will you- will you marry me?" I stuttered. I held her hand and kissed it. I looked at her. She was surprised, teary and smiling at same time. Once a tear went down from her eyes, she answered me, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

I hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. It was like the happiest moment of my life.

We got married where Hermione's mom and dad got married, St. Sebastian II Chapel, after our graduation. It was a fine chapel. All of our friends and family were there to witness our love for each other to be forever. My mom was there, but dad was disappointed when he found out I was getting married to Hermione. But I didn't care. I never did care. And how could he show up, he was in the top list of the "most wanted death eater" in Azkaban.

We had a wonderful summer together. We had a child named Daryl Janelle Malfoy, Daryl from my name, Draco, and Janelle from Hermione Jane. Daryl was just one month old when Hermione died. I ran to my mother to help me raise Daryl. I took all of Hermione's dreams and made it mine as well. All her dreams in life, I achieved or made come true. But it was time to let it go now; I did what I had to do.

"Daryl, do you want to visit Uncle Harry and James?" James was Potter's son. Potter and Ginny Weasley were the ones who got together.

"Sure, daddy!" Daryl grew up beautifully. She is now six years old, but is very outstanding in her class, just like her mother. She had brown eyes, curly blonde hair and looked just like Hermione. She's like her in many ways. She's intelligent, sweet, kind, loving and tender, just like her mother. She also liked quidditch, maybe she got that trait from me.

"C'mon, let's go."

We arrived at Potter's house, which was just beside Weasley's and Lovegood's house. They were going steady and started to live in with each other just last month.

"Hey Harry!" I greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Draco! What's up?"

"The ceiling?"

"I didn't asked literally!" we laughed together. We let the kids play quidditch outside, both trying to get the snitch. We agreed to be friends, just as Hermione wished us to be.

"Here." I handed him Hermione's diary books.

"Isn't this Hermione's diaries?"

"Yeah. I think it's your turn to read it. It said that all of us should read it to know and remember her."

"Well, this is also for you." He handed me a folded piece of paper. "I think it's for you. She wrote that just before she died."

"Okay. Thanks." I opened it and started to read it.

"_My dearest Draco,_

_Draco, I'm really sorry if I have to leave so soon. I had to leave while our dearest Daryl Janelle is still a month old. I hope you take good care of her. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be watching you from the heavens or where ever I might end up in. I'm looking forward on seeing you again soon. But don't try to kill yourself; Daryl won't have anyone to be with. I'm really sad that I wouldn't have a chance to be a family with you both. But don't worry; I'll make sure that everything there will be okay. If anything goes wrong, help me pray to God to make it better. _

_There is also this one thing I have to give you. I hope that you and Daryl would treasure this. _

_May God help you now that I'm gone. I'm looking forward of seeing you both happy together. You may even feel free to find someone more suitable to you, promise I won't mind. You should be happy and if that the way, than I'll just be up there at the stars and wait for._

_Say Daryl that I said Hi from the heavens. Just look at the constellation of the Draco and you'll see me on one of the stars. Tell her I love her. I just never got a chance to say to her I love her._

_Until then,_

_Hermione Jane Granger_"

It had a silver pendant saying "HG". It was her necklace. I took it and just stared at it. This would be perfect for Daryl upcoming birthday. At least, she would that her mother will always be there for her. I sure wish she would be there to see Daryl.

Just as a line in her book said, she wanted everyone to remember her through her writings. But I'll remember her as my angel. And it all happened because of A Diary Entry from my Hermione.


End file.
